The weird and Hillarious ideas of Redcrimsonblood
by Redcrimsonblood
Summary: The bold is a humorus story of Me, and other Naruto characters, while the text in print is notbook ideas i'm writing! Read on to decide which stories I should write and which ones I shouldn't! Adios!
1. Chapter 1

**( Me: Hellooooo everyone! Today i'm writing a new story of the awesomeness of my odd humor plus little notebook ideas inside! If anybody likes one of my stories please tell me, and I will start writing.**

**Sasuke: Hmmmmm Every Action Has A Reaction? You got that from Science class.**

**Me: -pouts- Shut up Teme! **

**Sasuke: Why should I? **

**Me: I'll get Itachi on you!**

**Sasuke: Oh really? and -advances menacly- Makes you think i'd be scared of _him?_**

**Itachi: BEACUSE SHE IS MY GIRLFRIEND! -comes in with Akatsuki cloak on looking cool-**

**Me: Itachi-kun!**

**-overdramatic fight scene follows with other...Sexuel things...-**

**Me: -goes back to writing- anyway! Just for you know, all stories on here I have been working on for weeks so i'm sorry if I copied anybody!**

**

* * *

Every Action Has A Reaction**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto.

**Summary:** Uzumaki Naruto loved his mother dearly ever since his Father disapeared, and she went into a deppresion. Though, when she starts dating other Men to stop the slaughter of emotion, and Naruto has been driving them out. What will he do when he meets his match?

**WARNING: ALTERNATE UNIVERSE!**

* * *

If somebody asked Uzumaki Naruto if he like changes you would most likly get punched in the face. To be honest Uzumaki hated changes with every fiber of his being. Ever since /that/ day. 

Your probably thinking Uzumaki Naruto was an outcast, hated, beaten, and all that crap right? Well, you couldn't be more wrong. Uzumaki Naruto was 16, an honor student, national basketball champion, and all around good role model 8th grader.

Well, thats what people who couldn't look 'Underneath the underneath' saw.

Uzumaki Naruto was really 16, an 8th grader, drug dealer, and The Gang Leader of the renound gang Oni(Demon).

Gang Oni was a gang allied with Gang Angel, and Gang Devil. Two minor gangs who dealt with supplies. While their enimies were Gang Oto(Sound), and Gang Akatsuki(Red Dawn). Two of the most lethal and wanted serial killer gangs in Japan.

Though, Uzumaki wasn't always like this. Once he had a heart. Was inocent, and loved by many for his cuteness. That was before /that/ day though. Then he changed. Naruto became ruthless, cold, and uncering when he was not wearing his 'Mask'.

Yes, Uzumaki Naruto was broken.

* * *

And so on a chilly July day... 

**(Sasuke: How the hell can it be chilly in JULY!?**

**Me: Shut the fuck up! You have no say in my story! Your not even in it!**

**Sasuke: Really? Please, you cannot ignore my dazzling charm.**

**Me: How would you know!?**

**Sasuke: Because you love me!**

**-All sound and motion stops-**

**Itachi: -BBQs Sasuke- She can't love YOU! She loves ME!**

**-Time stops-**

**Me: O-O And...how the HELL would you know this!?**

**Sasuke and Itachi: You cannot ignore my dazzling charm.**

**Sasuke and Itachi: -glares at eachother-**

**Me: ...WRONG! Uchihas! I do not love you! I love...)**

**_Dear readers,_**

**_Thank you for reading my odd sence of humor story. Just for you know the BOLD is the real story. While the _**print **_is a notebook story i'm writing. So it's two story's in one._**

**_Okay so, Who do I really love? GUESS! If you can guess the right answer I will write a new chapter EVERY Week to 2 weeks! VERY rare for me! Adios!_**

**_Redcrimsonblood_**


	2. The Last Stand

**(Uchihas: Who? Who? **

**Sasuke: I bet I can beat whoever it is!**

**Itachi: Yeah, me too! Though I'll destroy him!**

**Me: -evil glint- Are you sure???**

**Uchihas: YES!**

**Me: -grins- Alrighty Then! Yondy come on out!**

**-The Yondaime Hokage comes out cape blowing in the wind-**

**Me: -drools-**

**Sasuke: Crap. O-O**

**Itachi: Ohhhh shit.**

**Me: Come on boys! You wanted to fight him! -whispers- Most likely kill.**

**Uchihas: We're all gonna die!!!!!! -crys-**

**Me: Oh yes, almost forgot. Cuz' alot of ppl liked 'Every action has a reaction' I will start it as it's own story as soon as I finish one of my other stories. Byez!)**

**

* * *

**

**The Last stand**

**Summary: **The last battle between Sasuke and Naruto. Only one will come out alive. Who will win? Who will die? Sasuke or Naruto? The Raven, or The Fox?

* * *

A gentle breeze swam through the Valley Of The End where two boys stood. Not a sound was made as the wind whipped through black and blonde locks. 

The black-haired boy looked around 17 years old. He had on the higher ups Sound uniform with a purple rope. His eyes were the shade of the Sharingan with three comas spinning wildly.

Infront of him was a spiky blond haired boy around the age of 16. He looked like a reincarnation of the Fourth Hokage with the cape and everything. His eyes were a darker shade of blue then normal with three silver shaped stars. The eyes of the Kazama, the Shirubahoshigan.(1)

The breeze blew a small leaf in between, and when it hit the ground they attacked eachother. Kazama and Uchiha. Fox and Raven. Brother and Brother. Their fate intertwines in this battle.Who will acheive their dream? And who's last stand will this be?

* * *

(1) Shirubahoshigan- Silver Star Eyes

* * *

( **Me: So, what do you think?**

**Yondy: It was beautiful.**

**Me: Thank you. Anyway, Remember everyone! This is only a summary!**

**Itachi: It's gonna be better than this?!**

**Sasuke: O-O Impossible.**

**Me: That reminds me, Aren't you guys suppoused to be fighting Yondy for my love?**

**Uchihas: -pales- **

**Itachi: NO! FEAR! I must win for my love! -attacks Yondy with Sharingan-**

**Yondy: -throws pies at Itach-**

**Itachi: Hah! Like some pies could hurt The Great Itach-UGH! -is covered in pie- -glares-**

**Me: -snorts-**

**Yondy: -makes pies explode-**

**Itachi: -unmanly scream- -flies through air-**

**Me: -bursts out laughing-**

**Sasuke: -pales- Crap. -runs-**

**Itachi: -somehow lands on Sasuke making more pies explode-**

**Uchihas: -knocked unconscious-**

**Yondy and Me: -Victory sign- Read on in the next story idea!)**


	3. Two stories

**( Meh: Bleh, I didn't like my last idea either so yeah. I'm working on two more stories. I'm going to put both SUMMARIES in this chapter. Maybe a paragraph or two from the story, but I don't want to spoil it so it might not make much sence. If you don't understand something please ask me in a reveiw ONLY. Even if you wanna reply back to what I said. My mom keeps on deleting my e-mail. -sigh-**

**Yondy: -pokes- You forgot something.**

**Meh: Oh yeah, if I copied from somebody I'm sorry. Please tell me if I do. Also, if anybody's wondering where the Uchihas are they're in the hospital. Now, on to the story summaries!)**

**

* * *

**

Demon Life: Book 1: The 9 Jinchurki's Childhoods

**WARNING:** I will put some Made-ups and i will change around some Original Characters too. (Not their Personality!)

**Summary: **The Childhood lives of the nine Jinchurki. Come along on an epic quest of Danger, Hate, Love, and Betrayal. The Hidden Jinchurki, The Unknown Jinchurki, The Loved Jinchurki, The Hated Jinchurki. Follow the paths of fate layed out for Nine Individuals to save the world, or destroy it.

**Known Characters: Sabaku Gaara One Tailed Tanuki Jinchuriki. Chapter 1.**

**Future Plans for series: **This Series will have 3 Books, or maybe 4. I've had this in my head for a long time and I know I am destined to write it. The first Book will be of the Nine Jinchurki's Childhood. The second will be of their Teenage lives, and I can't tell you the rest, or you would know what happens! -grins- Just get ready for an action-packed , love, hatred, hope, and betrayal story that will follow you for a life-time!

* * *

**POV-**

_I stood looking out over the abandoned playground. A small ball in my hands. The same ball a group of children were playing with before. Right before they...ran..left...me..._

_I really don't know why. All I know is that everyone fears me. Even my own family. My brother and sister...fear me. My father...loves me?...or is this exsitence not love? My mother is...dead..but died hating me and the village. Because of me. Because of me. Because...of...me._

_The only one I have is Yashamaru. My Uncle...my light...and the only key to my sanity. I wish he could stay with me forever, but I know that's not the case. I cannot hide that one day he shall die. Be worn and die..like so many other living creatures._

_Then, I will be alone. The Monster...The Sand Demon...The Weapon...For I...am Sabaku no Gaara.**(End Pov-** _

_

* * *

_

**(Meh: This is only a part of it. My goal with this story is to have atleast 2,000 characters each chapter. It may take awhile to write though. Also, this story is diffrent from the 'evil' and 'good' jinchuriki stories. It goes by whatever the main characters's beleifs are.**

**Yondy: Now, my fav. story!**

**Meh: That's only cuz' your in it Yondy.**

**Yondy: -pouts-**

**Meh: Anyway, here's my second story. It has two directions now. It can start at the beginning of Yondaime's life, or it can start at Naruto's life. Please tell me how I should have it go. It may make more sence Yondaime's life first, but then it will ruin the mystery of when Naruto's growing up. So please help me decide.**

**

* * *

**

**The Code of Shinobi**

Summary: What if Yondaime betrayed the village before the Kyuubi struck and left his son, Naruto all alone thinking his mother would take care of him? What if 13 years years later he comes back after he learns the truth of his family's lives to save his son from the village, The Council, the Kyuubi, and most importantly himself?

* * *

_**'Kyuubi Thoughts Pove'**_

**"Kyuubi Talking Pove"**

_'Yondaime Talking Pove'_

_"Yondaime Thinking Pove"_

'Naruto Thinking Pove'

"Naruto Talking Pove"

**

* * *

****_'Kyuubi Thoughts Pove'_ **

**"Kyuubi Talking Pove"**

_"Yondaime talking pove"_

_'Yondaime thinking pove'_

'Naruto thinking pove'

"Naruto talking pove"

* * *

**_Prologue_**

**"Hello, Young ones. You may be wondering how you have come to this dark void. Well, you're dead. For dieing so early Kami will alow me to grant you your greatest wish. Oh, so you want to know your ancestors history? Well, you have came to the right Demon...Yes, I am a Demon, and please stop screaming, you sound like a girl. Anyway, A legend to your generation. It was real though. I am a big part to this. Anyway, around 8,000 years ago our story begins...

* * *

**

(Meh: I hope you enjoy these small parts. PLEASE reveiw to tell me if I should write them.

Yondy: You'll write them anyway.

Meh: -glares- So? I want to know what everyone else thinks.

Yondy: Yeah, Yeah.

Itachi: When am I going to get put in one of your stories?

Meh: If I ever want too.

Sasuke: ITACHI! I'm already in a story of hers. -smirks smugly-

Itachi: -glares-

Meh: Well, I better go before they kill eachother. Cya!)


	4. Rebirth of The Golden Warrior

**(Meh: Hello once again everyone! I'm starting up stories again so of course I have to put them here. Hopefully, they turn out better than my last ones. Also, I'm starting up my older stories so be prepared!**

**Sasuke: Nice to see you're starting this up again. Hopefully, with your new education you can make better ones. With me as the main character would be nice.**

**Itachi: Oh please, stop trying to flatter everybody. You suck at it. **

**Sasuke: Why you--!!**

**Meh: And here we go! M new idea!)**

A crash sounded from the room as Onigiri dropped her cup, "So...you mean...Naruto has the Kyuubi sealed in him?" Kushina nodded sadly while she looked at Naruto's blank face. Onigiri stood up swiftly and screamed, "So this whole entire time that monster..." She pointed at Naruto angrily, "The reason our-no MY father is dead has been living with us this entire time!!" Kushina scolded her swiftly, "Now, Onigiri Naruto isn't the Kyuubi. He's his jailor." Onigiri looked at Naruto contemptuously, "Yeah, right. I bet the pathetic demon IS Naruto, and he's waiting for the time to strike. We should just kill him now."

Kushina glared at Onigiri, "Naruto is your brother and rival! You have no right to speak of him such!" Onigiri sneered, "Of course. Brother this, Rival that. I have no brother. My brother was killed the moment that demon was sealed into him. My rival? Hah! My rival is nothing but a filthy demon!" She spat at Naruto with hate-filled eyes as she went back upstaires.

Kushina sighed dramaticly and fell back on the floor, "I was hoping she would have taken that better." She sat up and looked at Naruto's still blank face. "Sweety? Are you okay?" She asked worridly as she waved her hand in front of his face. Naruto started and frowned sadly, "Yea, does anybody else know?" Kushina shook her head, "No, you know how superstitious our family is. I didn't want to take the chance while you were a baby." Naruto sneered, "Kinda useless now. The whole family will know by the morning with her running about."

Kushina frowned, "That's true. Don't worry sweety. Onigiri may be hot-headed, but I doubt she would say anything to the family."

**(Meh: Well, there ya go. Remember. This. Is. A. Summary. Seriously, the stupidity of some people makes me wanna smash my brains out. )**

**_Rebirth of The Golden Warrior_**

**_Summary:_** Uzumaki Naruto: Rival Heir to the Uzumaki seat in Whirlpool country. After hearing the truth the Uzumaki clan shuns Naruto and kicks him out of Whirlpool. Only his beloved mother comes with him and leads him to Konoha where years later his mother is killed by the villagers. Naruto is consumed by rage at this unjustice and awakens a power everyone thought died with the last Golden Warrior...

**_Story Time:_** 6:30 A.M, October 5th

* * *


End file.
